The Murder in the Ocean
by Mat49324
Summary: Summer is here, and it gets off to a rocky start when someone is murdered on the beach. Worse yet, people suspect Serena of the murder. Will she be cleared by Jimmy and myself? Read to find out. [JimmyRachel] For DCA. Please forgive me!
1. A Day at the Mall

(Okay, this story should be much more nicer than the last one -- you all know what it was. Don't worry, I promise I'll never make another story like that again. For now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy.)

Copyright 2007

It was a beautiful Saturday to be out through the town, and that's where me, Serena, and Rachel were... sort of. We were at the mall in a local beach shop where Serena was trying on some two-piece bathing suits; Rachel and I were there to see how they looked on her. Serena was wearing her green skirt, blue sweater, and blue headband. Rachel was wearing her yellow tanktop, blue jacket, and a pretty pink skirt. I was wearing my blue Monster Factory Kawasaki motocross T-shirt with 1997 Supercross Lites East Champion, Tim Ferry's last name on the back and a number 15 underneath it.

"Guys, how does this one look?" Serena asked us, holding a blue two-piece swimsuit with flowers all over it so we could see it.

"Not too bad," I said, thinking about it.

"It's my sister's favorite color."

Serena was surprised at what I said. Rachel just gave a sheepish laugh at her best friend.

"Serena," She said to her.

"Remind me again why you and I are shopping for bathing suits?"

"Rachel," Serena started to say to her girlfriend.

"It is the summer season, and summer means swimsuits just wanting women like ourselves to put them on and look good for _really cute_ guys to drool over!"

"Serena, you've already got me!!" I said to her.

"I know that," Serena said to me.

"Which is another part of the reason why I'm shopping for a new bathing suit -- I wanna look good for you."

"You don't have to," I said to her, blushing a little.

"Mathew's right, Serena," Rachel said to her.

"You don't _need_ to get another bathing suit just to look good for Mathew or show off for some other guy; some bathing suits are expensive, even when shopping online. Besides, Mathew loves you just the way you are like how he loves me like a sister."

Serena sighed.

"Yeah, I know, Rachel," She said to her.

"But didn't you get that light blue number just to match Jimmy's swimshorts?"

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Serena was pointing to a light blue one-piece bathing suit I was holding in my left hand. The color was very similar to one of Jimmy's light blue swimshorts.

"No, it's not that," I said.

My face briefly turned red.

"I only wanted it just because I thought it would look cool on me; Mathew thinks so, even though it isn't red -- don't you, Mathew?"

I turned my head to Mathew.

"Um, sure," He said, looking down.

"Alright, Mathew," Serena said to him.

"What does Rachel have that I don't which makes you like her a little more than me?"

"Basically, it's the hair," Mathew responded to Serena's question.

"The hair?" Serena asked.

"Mm-hmm," I responded.

"When I first met him, he told me that he judges a girl by three unusual things -- hairstyle, outfit, and attitude; and... I happen to fall into all three of his categories."

"What if I grew _my_ hair, Mathew?" Serena asked him.

"You don't need to -- I like you just the way you are, even though your hair is short," Mathew responded.

"See, Serena," I said to her.

"He still loves you, and besides, there's a _big_ difference in the way he loves the both of us -- me as a sister, and you as his dream girl/sweetheart."

"You're probably right, Rach," Serena said to me.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

Right after our conversation, Rachel and I both paid for our swimsuits and exited the store.

"So, should we get something to eat, girls?" Mathew asked us.

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry myself," I responded to my boyfriend.

"What about you, Rachel?"

"Sure, what do you guys wanna eat?" Rachel asked us.

"Maybe the three of us could share a pizza?" I suggested.

"Why not," Mathew said.

The three of us went to a nearby pizza stand, ordered three slices and each of us paid for them. We sat down at a nearby table and enjoyed our pizza slices. Rachel and I both ordered cheese, while Mathew was the only one amongst us who ordered pepperoni. The only one who was absent from our group was Jimmy Kudo himself, but today was reasonable -- he was out on yet another case with Inspector Meguire, leaving the three of us only. He told us if he got lucky, he may meet us here when we were finished shopping.

"Man, this slice is good," I said.

I was the first one to finish his/her slice of pizza; Mathew was next, and Rachel was last. We threw away our napkins and washed our hands in the bathrooms. When we all met up, we were deciding on what to do next.

"It's just after 1 p.m.," Rachel said to us, checking her watch.

_Just after one,_ I thought.

"So, girls, what should we do next?" Mathew asked us.

"I've got an idea," I spoke up.

"Rachel, whaddya say you and I break in our new swimsuits at the beach and look good for some cute guys?"

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Why not, Serena," I said, agreeing with her.

"But, Serena, did you _have_ to mention something about guys? You have Mathew you know."

"I know, I have Mathew," Serena said to me.

"But I really could use some time on the beach."

"Well, then let's go," I said.

"You coming, Mathew?" Serena asked Mathew.

"For sure," He responded.

"Lucky thing I brought my own shorts."

Mathew had happened to bring along his swimshorts and left them in my beach bag that I brought along.

We left the mall for one of the nearby beaches.

End of chapter.

(Okay, here we go, this'll wrap up my first new story in quite a while. Hopefully something like this will get me back on **Detective Conan Addict**'s favorites list. Leave those reviews and hope they're positive.)


	2. Breaking in the New Bathing Suits

(Here is chapter 2 of "The Murder in the Ocean." I think this'll be one appropriate story since we're heading into the summer season. Don't you agree? Anyways, thanks to **Animefangirl2007**, **Umi Sagara** and **Miyano Ran** for reviewing. For now, just enjoy this chapter. Read, relax and review.)

Copyright 2007

(Serena's P.O.V.)

Rachel, Mathew and I headed out to one of Beika's nearest beaches so we could break in our new bathing suits we had bought from the mall. I could tell Rachel was still a little clueless to why I invited them to the mall just to shop for swimsuits; the real reason why was so I could look good for Mathew and so Rachel could buy another suit just to show off for Jimmy and possibly make him drool. We walked to the nearest beach and stopped at the girls' restroom.

"I guess I'll meet you two girls out in a few minutes," Mathew said as he made his way to the boys' restroom to change.

"Yep, we'll try to be quick," Rachel said to him.

I noticed that she had her beach bag with her since I planned on coming to the beach anyway right after we went shopping. She tossed Mathew his old blue and black swimshorts and then he went off to change. Rachel and I went into the girls' room together and we changed to our new swimsuits. We had our backs turned against each other's so we wouldn't see each other naked. When we came out, Mathew was waiting outside for us.

"Wow, that was some fast changing, Mathew," Rachel commented.

"How long were you there?" I asked.

"Just about 4 or 5 seconds ago," Mathew responded.

"Oh, so about the same time as us then," I said.

"Mm-hmm," Mathew said.

"So, should we go?" Rachel asked us.

"Yep," I responded.

The three of us walked to a good spot on the beach and set our things down. Mathew sat in between Rachel and me. I was on his left side and Rachel was on his left.

"Boy, how lucky can two girls be?" I said.

Rachel and Mathew looked at me with a confused look.

"Two _totally hot_ babes right here, but we have only one guy here and that's my own boyfriend -- not that I approve of this, but hey, at least there's a good guy within an inch or two of us," I said to them.

I heard Rachel and Mathew giving a couple of sheepish laughs.

(End Serena's P.O.V.)

"That's your typical girlfriend, Mathew," Rachel said to me.

"She's always acting like that."

"Hey, not all the time, Rachel," Serena said to her playfully.

"It feels like it, Serena," Rachel replied back.

I took a look at Rachel in her new bathing suit. I was right, she looked cool in it -- Serena looked good as well when I took a look at her. I felt like I hit a tropical jackpot, even though there were only two girls on both of my sides. The two girls were two friends of me.

"I can tell you like our bathing suits, Mathew," Rachel said to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"He does?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, you both look good," I commented.

Serena put her arm around my back. I could tell she was flattered about the comment. I also could tell that she knew about the differences I had in the way I loved both girls -- Rachel as a sister, Serena as the girl of my dreams. Serena even lay her head on my shoulder. I even wrapped my own arms around both Serena's and Rachel's backs. I really liked the flowers on Serena's swimsuit, especially her headband that matched it; although Rachel's bathing suit was just a plain blue color and similar to her red one, I still liked it as well. My sister would adore it -- I just knew it.

"Hey, you guys," A voice behind us greeted.

The girls and I looked over our shoulders and it was Jimmy. He was dressed in his usual blue swimshorts that was the exact same color as Rachel's new bathing suit. Serena's jaw began to drop.

"J... Jimmy, is that you?" She asked with a look of shock on her face.

"Yep, it's me, Serena," Jimmy answered, sitting down next to Rachel.

"You can pick up your jaw now."

"Since when did you come back?" Serena asked him.

"The day that Mathew took me out to lunch just to get to know me better," Rachel answered for him.

"We were out in the park just sitting next to each other when he thought he saw Jimmy, and it turns out he was right."

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Hey, Rachel, what's with the new blue swimsuit?" Jimmy asked me, just noticing my blue bathing suit that I bought at the mall.

"Oh, Serena and I were shopping for bathing suits, and I thought this suit would look kinda cool on me; Mathew thinks so, even though it isn't red," I answered.

"Hey, she was right, it does look cool on her," Mathew said.

"Serena's suit looks good on her, too."

I noticed Jimmy take a look and he nodded his head up and down -- I knew he was agreeing with Mathew.

"He's right," He said to me.

"But both of your suits look good on you equally; I like your swimsuit, Rachel."

"Thanks, Jimmy," I said, giving him a hug.

"Not to break up the lovey-dovey stuff or anything," Serena started to say to us.

"But does anyone wanna go in the drink now? I'm gonna go."

"Sounds good," I said as we all stood up.

"Last one in buys something to eat," Serena called and took off for the water.

"Serena, wait for us!!" I called out as the rest of us chased after her.

End of chapter

(Okay, that's going to wrap it up. I think you'll like the next chapter. It'll be the best part. You can count on it.)


	3. The Corpse is Discovered

(Okay, it has been a LONG time since I updated "The Murder in the Ocean". I sure hope you'll appreciate my efforts to make this chapter good. I promised you this would be the best part, and I WON'T disappoint. Thanks to **Lady Soverign**, **The Time Traveler** and **Animefangirl2007** for reviewing. And now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy.)

Copyright 2007

(Serena's P.O.V.)

After taking off for the water before the others, I reached the ocean first. Mathew was next, Rachel was 3rd, and Jimmy was last.

"I'm first," I called to the others.

That's when I felt something hit my leg.

"Yeah because you took off before us when we weren't ready," Rachel said to me.

I remained silent, as I could not hear Rachel's comment.

"Uh, Serena?" Rachel said to me.

"I think something just hit me in the leg," I said.

"Was it seaweed?" Mathew asked.

"I don't know," I responded.

Mathew appeared over my shoulder and looked down at where I was standing. I heard him gasp.

"It can't be!!" Mathew said, looking a little petrified.

Jimmy took a look and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"A body!!" He said.

This made me scream!! A crowd of people came together around me. The boys pulled the body out of the water and onto the shore. It was a man in a pair of gray swimshorts.

"I thought that something that hit me in the leg was strange," I said, looking scared.

I watched as Mathew and Jimmy checked the guy's pulse.

"Yep, he's gone," Mathew said, dejected.

Everyone gasped in horror, including myself and Rachel.

"Rachel, call the police now," Jimmy ordered Rachel.

I watched as she ran out of the water to a nearby phone.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

After waiting a few minutes, Rachel came back along with Inspector Meguire and his squad of officers. She was leading them to where the corpse was.

"It's right here, Inspector," I heard Rachel say to Meguire.

When the whole police squad arrived at where Serena, Mathew and I were standing around the corpse. Meguire looked over at me and was shocked.

"Kudo!!" Meguire said.

"Yep, it's me, Inspector," I simply said back to him.

"I'm back, better than ever."

"Wow, right after Rachel called me up, I thought that Richard would be on the scene like how he was for most of the whole time you were missing," Meguire said to me.

"There's the corpse, Inspector," I said, getting back to the current subject.

The Inspector took a look at the corpse to determine the time of death.

"I estimate the time of death to be around 4 hours ago," Meguire announced to the crowd.

"Identity of the deceased is unknown, and the cause of death looks like a drowning; murder or suicide, I don't know."

I looked at the others, and something didn't look right. The crowd was looking at Serena.

"What are you all looking at?" Serena asked the crowd.

"You must be the murderer if this is a murder," Somebody said.

"Serena's no killer!!" Rachel spoke up.

"She's right -- I'm no killer!!" Serena agreed.

"I'm the one who found the body!!"

_This isn't right,_ I thought.

_Everyone is assuming this is a murder case; not even I know if this is murder or suicide._

Just as I finished my thoughts, I heard another voice.

"What's going on here?" The voice said.

I looked over and noticed the lifeguard running over to see what the crowd was for.

"What's going on here?" The lifeguard asked again.

"We were informed by this young lady that she had seen a corpse in these waters," Inspector Meguire explained, referring to Serena, when it was actually Rachel who made the call.

Surprisingly enough, he recognized the deceased.

"Larry!!" The lifeguard said, horrified.

"Do you recognize the deceased?" Meguire asked.

"Yes, his name's Larry Viscon," The lifeguard told him.

"He was my friend in high school."

Mathew and I took another look at the body and noticed some marks on his chest and a gunshot wound right on his neck. That did it -- it was not suicide, it was murder.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

While Mathew and Jimmy were checking out the crime scene, I was busy trying to maintain Serena's innocence.

"She didn't do it," I said to the crowd.

"We don't even know if this is a murder case or not!!"

"This _is_ a murder case," I heard Jimmy say to the others.

"Are you positive on that, Jimmy?" Inspector Meguire asked Jimmy.

This caught everyone's attention. They were normally used to hearing Dad's name, and I never really thought about when the last time was that they heard Jimmy's name.

"Take a look at the neck on the corpse, Inspector," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, I think you'll find something that's worth your while," Mathew agreed.

"This better be good, boys," Inspector Meguire said as he took a look for himself.

When he looked, I heard him gasp.

"He's got a gunshot wound on the left side of his neck," Inspector Meguire said.

He turned to the crowd of people.

"People, I've just been informed by my top two detectives that this is a murder case," He announced.

"We have no solid suspects yet, so please don't leave this beach, even if you did not commit this murder."

"Jimmy, did you or Mathew figure something out yet?" I asked the boys.

"Not yet, we don't even know who is to be considered a suspect," Mathew spoke up.

"My gut's telling me that the lifeguard may be one of them."

"You know what?" Jimmy said to me.

"I think he's on to something."

"Jimmy and I found a gunshot wound on the corpse's neck," Mathew continued.

"This proves that this is a murder case, but nobody really seems to have a motive for killing Larry," Jimmy finished for him.

End of chapter.

(Okay, that's going to wrap up another chapter. I thought I might update this story since I haven't done so since 5/10/07. Take care, readers and please leave a lot of reviews for this story as well as "A Chance of a Lifetime", "Jimmy and Rachel Together", and "25 Moments: Jimmy and Rachel". Now, hit "go" and leave those reviews.)


	4. The Murder Begins to Unravel

(Okay, it's ABOUT time I updated "The Murder in the Ocean". I hope I get a lot more reviews for this story as well as my other ones. Thanks to **BlackShiniChan**, **LazyTantei**, **Animefangirl2007**, **Mew Ichi**, and **Umi Sagara** for reviewing. I hope you guys will review "A Chance of a Lifetime" -- my joint story with **Umi Sagara**. I'm only getting ONE review per chapter!! That's not even good. Come on, people, I want more reviews for that story -- I'm using the Japanese names for God's sakes!! Okay, I should cool down now and start off this chapter.)

Copyright 2007

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

_The lifeguard must be connected to this murder, he's the only one who recognized the corpse_, I thought.

"Hey, Kudo," Mathew said to me.

"You think the lifeguard did it? He's the only one who recognized the corpse."

"Yeah, I think he did it," I said to Mathew.

"He's the top and only suspect on my list... so far."

"Didn't it seem a little odd when the body hit Serena's leg?" Mathew asked me.

"Yeah, it was found underwater because--" I said, cutting short my sentence.

Mathew and I ran back to the body and checked the pockets of the corpse's swimshorts. Instead of rocks, we found about 4 golf balls in the pockets.

_Golf balls?_ I thought.

"Somebody must have filled up Larry's pockets with the golf balls after murdering him, and then dropped him into the ocean," I told Mathew.

"Yeah, and I thought there were rocks inside," Mathew said to me.

"Me too," I said.

"I'll go tell Inspector Meguire," Mathew said to me.

"Yeah, go," I said to him.

_I think I've got it right now,_ I thought as I put on my T-shirt.

_I know how it was done... now the only question is: who did it?_

I looked around at the whole crowd. I noticed Larry's wife, Martha and his little boy, Devin was in the crowd as well. Was it the lifeguard, or Martha. I knew that Larry must have been murdered out at sea.

_His wife, Martha is the only one who could've done it,_ I thought.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Meanwhile, while Mathew and Jimmy were tending to the case, I was _still_ trying to convince the crowd that Serena was innocent. She was innocent after all; about eight times out of ten the one who found the body was not the murderer. I couldn't _wait_ to get this over and done with because the crowd still thought that Serena was the murderer when she really wasn't. When I looked at her, I noticed she wasn't wearing her headband she normally wore.

"Serena, where's your headband?" I asked.

She ran her hand through her hair and found out that I was right. To my surprise, Serena didn't gasp.

"Oh, it's right where we set down our stuff," She said, finally remembering where she put it.

"Mathew wanted to see me without my headband unlike other times that I've been on the beach or anywhere else."

"What is he, your accomplice?" Somebody asked.

"How dare you!!" Serena retorted.

"He's my boyfriend for pete's sake!!"

She went back to our spot and sat down to get away from the crowd. I followed her. I looked back at the crowd with a scary look on my face.

"You see what you lame brains have done?" I said to them with all the anger I had.

"You haven't given my best friend a chance for innocence and instantly assuming she did it!! Well, she didn't!! Just because she found the body doesn't mean she did it!! You should all be so ashamed!!"

I followed Serena back to our spot. When I got there, she was sitting on her towel with a long look on her face.

"Serena, you didn't do it," I said to her.

"I know that, Rachel!!" Serena said, sounding pretty angry.

"But that crowd of dunces and chumps still think I did it; I found the body, which means I didn't do it!!"

"I think eight times out of ten, whomever discovers a corpse is not the killer," I said to her.

"But what does it take for that crowd to open their eyes and have them convinced that I didn't do it?" Serena asked me.

I remained silent and looked for Serena's headband.

"Serena, not to change the subject, but look at your headband," I said.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

I looked over at my headband and noticed about 1 pint of blood on both sides.

"What the-" I said.

"How in the world did that blood get there?" I asked Rachel.

"Serena, I wish I knew," Rachel said, hanging her head a little.

"But I refuse to believe that you did it because you found the body; you have no motive for killing the guy. And most of all, the only ones who know you didn't do it are me, Jimmy and Mathew."

I saw Rachel stand up with my headband.

"What are you going to do with my headband, Rachel?" I asked.

"I'm gonna show this to Inspector Meguire," Rachel answered.

"No don't!!" I said, grabbing a part of Rachel's swimsuit.

"Inspector Meguire is gonna think that I did it as well," I answered.

"No he isn't," Rachel responded, trying to get me to believe her.

"Come on, Serena, you gotta come with me."

"Okay," I said.

Rachel and I went to Inspector Meguire to let him know what we found.

"Inspector," Rachel called.

"Look at this."

Inspector Meguire turned and took a look at my headband.

"Hmm, there's a pint of blood on Serena's headband," The Inspector said.

He turned to one of his officers.

"Get this to the lab -- I want Serena's headband analyzed a.s.a.p.," Inspector Meguire said.

One of his officers took my headband to have it checked out.

"Inspector, will your officers return my headband when they're done?" I asked.

"Yeah, it'll be returned Serena," The Inspector said to me.

"Do you think I did it?" I asked him.

"I can't answer that question, Serena," Inspector Meguire said to me.

"I'm sorry."

End of chapter.

(Okay, that will wrap up another one. I hope I'll get a lot of reviews for this story. I don't know how long I'll make this murder case as well as this story.)


	5. Will Serena be Cleared?

(Alright, I think I should update "The Murder in the Ocean". And I will finish "Unexpected Fears" when I finish "Jimmy and Rachel Together". I hope you will like this chapter and please leave a lot of reviews. Thanks to **The Time Traveler**, **SnowCharms**, **Mew Ichi**, **Umi Sagara** and **luna nuova** for reviewing. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter.)

Copyright 2007

(Serena's P.O.V.)

I was waiting for one of Inspector Meguire's police officers to return my headband after they checked it out. That crowd still thought that I was the murderer, but that wasn't true -- I was 100 percent innocent. Just because someone finds a body doesn't mean that person is the killer.

"Did you guys find something out?" I asked Mathew and Jimmy.

"We almost have it, Serena," Mathew said to me.

"So, my innocence will be proven?" I asked.

"You don't have to worry," Jimmy said to me.

"Yeah, when you found it, we already concluded that you were innocent," Mathew added.

Just hearing that made me feel so much better!! I instantly gave my boyfriend a hug.

"I hope you boys are right," I said to them.

I was hoping that Mathew didn't say that just to get my hopes high. That was the last thing I wanted -- well, second to being arrested for something I never did. After all, I never did it; Oh, I needed to tell Jimmy something. But before I could tell him, I heard him say something to me.

"Serena, where's your headband?" Jimmy asked me.

"One of Inspector Meguire's police officers took it to the crime lab to have it analyzed," I heard another voice say.

I looked over my shoulder and it was Rachel. She had just joined us.

"Rachel, thank goodness!" I said as she got to where I was standing.

"I sure hope you guys still think I'm innocent," I said to the boys.

"Were you two suspecting Serena as well?" Rachel asked the boys.

"No, not at all, Rachel," Mathew responded.

"She's already in the clear," Jimmy added.

"Don't you think so, too, Rachel?" Mathew asked my best friend.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"I want to say 'yes'," Rachel responded.

_I feel like there's something I'm missing_, I thought.

_There has to be something that the killer left behind -- something he overlooked. I can't find it on the shore of this beach. Mathew and I have looked everywhere on the shores -- the only place left is underwater._

"Come on, Mathew," I said to my partner.

"Where are we going, Jimmy?" Mathew asked me.

"I have a hunch we might find something in the ocean," I responded.

The both of us went to a nearby scuba rental beach hut and rented a couple of scuba masks and tanks. When we got back to where everyone else was, I looked at where the spot was where the body hit Serena's leg and decided to start there.

"Where are you two going?" Rachel asked us.

"We're going to check out underwater," Mathew responded.

"Hold it, guys," I heard Rachel say.

"If you two are going to look in the sea for something to prove Serena's innocence, then like hell are you two going by yourselves -- Serena and I are coming, no questions asked!!"

She gave me a serious look in the eye. I could tell that both of them were tired of that crowd constantly saying that Serena was the murderer, when she really wasn't. Both Mathew and I knew she wasn't the murderer, as did Rachel. The only question was... who?

"Well, if you two girls are coming, then grab some gear and hurry up," Mathew said to the girls.

While the girls went to get some scuba gear of their own, I leaned in to tell Mathew something.

"Don't worry, when she's angry, she's scary," I said to Mathew.

I knew that Rachel was basically sweet and nice girl, but when she was angry, she was so scary... even scarier than a monster like Frankenstein or Dracula.

"Okay, guys, we're back," I heard Rachel call.

I noticed both Rachel and Serena with a pair of scuba masks and tanks. Just before we could go, I happened to hear Meguire's voice.

"Where are you guys going?" Meguire asked us.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"We're going in the ocean to see if we can find something to prove Serena's innocence," I responded to Inspector Meguire's question.

"Hold on," The Inspector said to us.

"My officer just gave me the results from the blood found on Serena's headband."

Inspector Meguire held out a sheet of paper and read from it.

"It says that the blood found on Serena's headband belongs to the victim -- all three spots."

"It had to have been," Mathew assumed.

"Obviously, but I found the spots on Serena's headband," I said to him.

"Alright, while you guys are gone, I'm gonna question each and everyone on this beach for an alibi," The Inspector said to us.

When Inspector Meguire went to question everyone on the beach, Jimmy turned to us.

"Well, you guys," Jimmy said to us.

"Are you all set for a dip?"

"Yep, now let's get in there to see if there's anything to clear Serena of any suspicion," I said.

"You should be excited, Serena," Mathew said to Serena.

"You're not far away from being cleared of murder," I added.

"Yeah, but I should've been cleared of murder a long time ago," Serena said.

"We knew you weren't the murderer, Serena," Jimmy said to Serena.

"Jimmy and I just have to find some proof," Mathew added to Jimmy's sentence.

"We've looked all over the shore, and the only place we haven't tried is the water," Jimmy told her.

"Right, now let's go," I said, determined.

The four of us ran into the water hoping to find something to prove Serena's innocence.

End of chapter.

(Alright, that's going to wrap up another chapter. I hope all you readers liked this. And be sure to leave reviews for my other stories. If you'd like to know what they are, here's the list: 1. "Good Friends?" 2. "Note to Lunch" 3. "Jimmy and Rachel Together" 4. "A Chance of a Lifetime" 5. "Unexpected Fears" and 6. "25 Moments: Jimmy and Rachel". Okay, that's the list, and be sure to leave a lot of reviews for those stories, especially "Unexpected Fears", "A Chance of a Lifetime" and "25 Moments: Jimmy and Rachel". Now, leave a lot of reviews for this story as well as my other ones, and I'll try to update a little sooner than ever.)


	6. An Underwater Search

(All right, I think it's about time that I update "The Murder in the Ocean". The murderer will be unleashed in the next chapter. I'm just gonna say that right now. Thanks to **The Time Traveler**, **SnowCharms**, **Umi Sagara**, and **Animefangirl2007** for reviewing. I hope I get a lot of reviews for this chapter, as well as some more for "Jimmy and Rachel Together", and "25 Moments: Jimmy and Rachel". Now, just sit back, relax, and review.)

Copyright 2007

(Serena's P.O.V.)

After both me and Rachel put on our scuba tanks and masks, we went with Jimmy and Mathew into the ocean, hoping to find something to prove my innocence. I knew I was innocent, but that stinking crowd just would not believe anything I said. Boy, would they be in for a hell of an apology when this was all said and done. For the first time in my life (I think), I was going to be super glad when this case was all said and done.

"There had better be something in this ocean to prove my innocence," I said, sounding very hopeful.

"Drop it, will you Serena?" Mathew said to me.

"You're fine -- Jimmy and I know you are."

"You know what, I agree with the boys, Serena," Rachel added to what Mathew said.

"We're gonna find something if it's the last thing we do," Jimmy improvised.

By the time they were finished with what they had to say, we were about chest-deep into the ocean. Believe it or not, this was the first swim we had took at the beach -- but this wasn't a swim for pleasure, it was a swim for business. Jimmy started to put on his scuba mask.

"All right, you guys," He said to us.

"Are you three all set for an underwater search?"

"You bet," I responded.

"There has to be something down below to prove my innocence."

"There's gonna be something, Serena," Mathew said to me.

"Just you wait and see," Rachel added.

The three of us put on our masks and went down to the ocean floor, hoping to find something to clear me.

_I wonder if there will be something down there -- there'd better be because if we don't find anything, I don't know what I'm gonna do,_ I thought as the four of us went underwater.

Then again, maybe I should've decided for both me and Rachel to break in our swimsuits at the community pool or the pool at my family's villa instead of the beach, then none of this would've even happened, but too late now. What's done is done, and we couldn't go back and fix it. I hadn't been a suspect of murder since Miss McLaughlin was poisoned by her groom at her wedding; both Rachel and I were suspects in the murder because we were visiting her before going to the chapel.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I knew how Serena felt being a suspect in this murder. I hoped we'd find something to prove her innocence, too because only Mathew, Rachel and I knew she was innocent.

_There's got to be something down here to clear Serena of murder -- something, a knife, a mace, anything will do!!_ I thought while I looked.

The four of us looked all around underwater for something -- just one thing would do to clear Serena of murder. Luckily we didn't go up for air very often because we took along the scuba gear because if we didn't, we'd constantly go up for air and not get anywhere in our searching.

I looked over and saw Rachel try to tap me on the shoulder. She pointed down below her feet. I looked where she was pointing and saw a ring and a gun resting on the ocean floor. I took a hankerchief out of one of the pockets of my swimshorts and picked up the gun and ring, even if the hankerchief was wet. I looked around the part where Rachel found the gun and ring and saw no traces of blood from the corpse that drifted off into the ocean and to the shores of the beach we were staying at and hitting Serena in the leg.

_If this is where Rachel found the gun and ring, then this ring either belongs to the wife, or the victim. The gun belongs to the criminal, there's no doubt about it. The killer shot the victim from on a speedboat or something, then dropped the dead man in water, where the current washed it onto shore, where it hit Serena in the leg. Based on Larry's body rigidity, Meguire said he died within four hours ago -- it was about 1:30 p.m., so I assume he died around 9:30 a.m.; what I've just deduced might be the only possible way to commit this murder, and last night's news said that the high tide and 15+ mile-per-hour winds were going to come aorund 9:40 this morning. But who did it -- Serena has no motive because she's never even seen the guy before; the only ones who could've done it were his wife or the lifeguard._

"Jimmy," Rachel said after we went up to the surface.

"Are you set to take this back to Meguire?" She asked me.

"Who's got the ring and the gun?" I asked her.

"Mathew's got them both," Rachel responded.

_Maybe I'll find out some more when we get back to shore,_ I thought while we swam out of the ocean.

After getting back and drying off, Mathew and I went to Meguire to show him what we found. He turned to one of his officers.

"Get this to the lab, I want these two things scanned for fingerprints," Meguire ordered one of his officers.

"Yes, sir," His officer said and ran off.

_If that doesn't convince that crowd that Serena's not the murderer, I don't know what will,_ I thought while we waited for the results.

Like I always said to myself all my life, "one truth prevails", but I always said that at all the right times. And besides, it was just about the right time where I would say my favorite motto.

"Wait a second," I said to myself, suddenly remembering something.

_When the corpse was found, I'm pretty sure I didn't see anything on any of the victim's fingers -- not one thing. If the ring belongs to the victim, why would the killer take the time to remove the ring after (s)he shot him and dropped him in the ocean where the tide washed the corpse into Serena's leg at the shore? Every second counts if you want to commit a murder and plot some sort of contraption. I guess the results will tell us._

I visualized the corpse one more time, using my thoughts to recall if there was something on the fingers, and there wasn't.

_No, there wasn't anything on it!!_ I thought.

_It all makes sense now!! The gun and ring that Rachel found, the blood on Serena's headband!! There's no question about it now -- I know who killed Larry, and I know how the killer did it!!_

The killer's alibi was just about to be cracked.

End of chapter.

(Okay, that's going to wrap it up. Now, if you want to find out who the murderer is, I must have at least 30 total reviews for this story -- anything less than thirty, and you'll have to wait. I hope I'll get at least 30. Remember, readers -- hit "go" down below and type in your thoughts. And also, I must have at least 30 total reviews for this story if you would like to find out who did it.)


	7. The Murderer is Among Us

(Alright, I think it's about time I update "The Murder in the Ocean". It has been a long time since I updated this story, and here is the next chapter. Thanks to **Umi Sagara**, **SnowCharms** and **The Time Traveler** for reviewing. I was hoping to get more reviews than just three after updating. Not that I appreciate it, but I just want my requirements met, because they weren't, but I was nice enough to update this story. I hope to get more and more because I have a pretty good feeling you readers are going to like this chapter. Now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy.)

Copyright 2007

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

After I had finished my thoughts on who the killer was, I began to dry off and wait for the others to do that as well. I still had to tell Meguire that I figured out who did it. Right after I found him, the whole crowd gathered around us.

"Oh good, Kudo," Meguire said to us.

"You guys are back--"

"So, who did it?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"Was it the headband girl?" Another said.

"Alright alright alright," Inspector Meguire said, trying to get everyone to quiet down.

"Enough is enough... let the detectives do their deductions."

Meguire turned to us.

"So, you two," He said to us.

"Did you figure out who did it?"

"Inspector," Somebody else interrupted.

"There's no two ways about it -- that girl with the headband is the murderer!!"

"I agree," A 4th person said.

"We shouldn't jump to a sudden conclusion, people," Mathew said to the crowd.

"Alright, enough is enough!!" We heard Serena say.

She went up to whomever said it, in an attempt to punch that person. Rachel tried to hold her back, but Serena wouldn't have any of it. She constantly tried to find whomever said it, but Rachel was successful in keeping her back.

"Serena, I can't allow you to make any physical contact with one of the suspects," Meguire said to her.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I had to try to keep Serena from losing any more of her cool and even keep her from any fines or possible jail time just for punching one of the suspects in a murder case because then after one punch, it could turn into a free-for-all melee or something worse.

"The Inspector's right, Serena," I said to her, trying to keep her back.

"Besides, this whole crowd will owe you a serious apology once Jimmy and Mathew wrap this up."

"They sure will," Serena said, agreeing with me.

"Like I've always said throughout my entire life," We heard Jimmy say.

"One truth prevails; The murderer of poor Larry... is YOU!!"

He was pointing his finger at Martha.

"That's ridiculous, you don't have a bit of proof!" Martha protested.

"Drop the act, lady," Mathew said.

"Yeah, I'll tell you how you killed him," Jimmy added.

"She used a trick related to time; when the four of us went into the water to find something, we happened to have found a ring and a pistol underwater."

"That doesn't prove anything, detective," Martha protested again.

"We're not finished," Mathew said.

"Yeah," Jimmy agreed.

"Yesterday's news said that the high tide was going to come at about 2:03 p.m.; Martha gave the honor of a lady in offering Larry a boat ride out onto the far shore, and then checked her watch for the time that the high tide was going to come onto the shore. She shot him in the chest, making him die instantly. Then, she filled up Larry's pockets with golf balls to make sure that he wouldn't rise to the surface."

"Golf balls?" Inspector Meguire asked.

"Yeah. even if the current from the high tide would make his body wash up onto shore faster, there was really no rush for the body to come onto shore so quickly," Jimmy said.

"And when Larry's body reached the shore, that's when it hit Serena's leg," Mathew finished up.

"But there's still no proof, even though the description is picture perfect," Martha reminded them.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"But you're still the murderer, you know," I said.

"And we've got the proof we need," Mathew added.

"The proof is right here," I said, handing Meguire the pistol we found.

We noticed Martha gasp.

"We also found this, as well," Mathew said, handing Meguire the wedding ring also.

"Martha, do these belong to you?" Meguire asked her.

"They do," Martha finally said, coldly, and coming clean.

"He was bullying my little sister when they were both classmates in the 4th grade; after I asked his parents, they knew nothing about it. I met him 5 years later and his attitude had totally changed, like he was so unaware of that."

"But what about the blood I found on Serena's headband?" Rachel asked us.

"That's simple," Mathew said.

"She used a tissue paper to pick up some remains of Larry's blood and when we headed into the water, she appeared behind an unsuspecting us, and dipped some blood on Serena's headband to frame her for the murder."

"And it worked," Jimmy added.

"This whole crowd was tricked by Martha's scheme into thinking that Serena was the murderer."

After the cops took Martha away, we turned to the crowd, expecting them to apologize to Serena.

"Alright, you all owe my best friend a huge apology," Rachel said to the crowd.

The four of us expected a huge apology from the crowd, but they all remained silent.

End of chapter.

(Alright, that's going to wrap up another. Even though I didn't get 30 reviews like I wanted, I decided to update anyway since nobody else had the nerve to review since 8/10/07. Remember, I'm real strict about review requirements, so I want them met. I hope you all enjoyed this and tell me what you thought of it. I'd like between 30 and 35 reviews, so leave them. Just hit "go" down below and type in those thoughts because the less reviews I get, the less likely I am to update.)


	8. An Expected Apology

(Okay, I think it's DEFINITELY time I updated "The Murder in the Ocean". It has been a LONG time because of assignments, an illness, and just basically laziness. I hope you appreciate this chapter. Thanks to **Umi Sagara**, **The Time Traveler**, and **SnowCharms** for reviewing. After this chapter is complete, there will be just one more left, so the end of this story is soon, but once "A Chance of a Lifetime" is finished, that's when I'll finish this. So, **Umi Sagara**, you better hit the gas on getting me those chapters. Okay now, on with the chapter, and hope you readers enjoy.)

Copyright 2007

(Serena's P.O.V.)

The four of us waited and waited for the crowd to give me the apology I expected, but nobody still said anything.

"Excuse me, but aren't you all forgetting something real important?" Rachel protested to the crowd.

"Yeah, you all are definitely forgetting something," I said to them, upset.

We still heard nothing but silence. Were they not sorry for what they did?

"What was it?" Someone asked.

I couldn't believe what that person asked Rachel!! Was that person not in the know that I was suspected of murder, or did that person know it, but was just playing stupid with us.

"I already told you I was NOT the murderer, what _else_ does it take for you to give me what I want?" I said, disgusted.

We waited again for my apology. Still, nobody uttered a peep. Yep, it sounded like they weren't very sorry for what they did.

"Alright, people," Inspector Meguire said, standing up for me.

"She's one of the daughters of the Sebastian family, and if you don't apologize to her this instant, or I'll have my boys throw every single one of you in the slammer with Martha!"

"She is?" Someone spoke up.

"Doesn't look like it," Someone else said.

"Well I am," I announced.

"Maybe you've seen my parents around, but not me or my older sister."

After a lot of people were murmuring my title, I finally got the apology I was waiting for. It was about time!! This was something that would probably take me a while to get over.

"Whew, am I glad _that's_ over," I said as we grabbed our things.

"What a day -- first Rachel and I go swimsuit shopping, decide to break them in at the beach, and now a whole crowd of people suspect that I'm a murderer!"

The four of us were getting ready to leave the beach we were at. Chances were that we most likely wouldn't stay here for very long.

"You said it," Mathew agreed.

"Definitely," Rachel also agreed.

"Why don't we head to the pool instead?" She suggested.

"My pool or the community pool?" Jimmy asked.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Ummm, how about your pool, Jimmy?" I answered.

I was planning to go to the community pool to swim, but when Jimmy suggested his pool, I thought that would be a better choice, especially after what Serena went through today. I turned to her to see if she wanted to go to Jimmy's place to swim.

"What do you think, Serena? How does a swim at Jimmy's sound?" I asked her.

"Sounds perfect," Serena responded.

"At least we won't have to worry about any false accusations from other people like today," Mathew pointed out.

"You're right about that," Serena said to him.

"Man, I sure hope something like _that_ never happens again."

"Yeah, and if it does, I hope it's not one of us that gets the false accusation," I agreed.

The four of us gathered the rest of our things and we headed to Jimmy's house. Everyone else at the beach we were at earlier had some fun of our own; everyone except us. Once we got there and started swimming, it would finally be our time to have some fun of our own; we could've had it at the beach, but instead, a murder occurred, and the crowd thought that Serena was the culprit, which she wasn't.

"Well, we're here," I said as we reached Jimmy's mansion.

I couldn't remember the last time Serena came here, or if she ever _did_ come here.

"Been a pretty long while since I came here," Serena said to us.

"Really?" Mathew asked, looking surprised.

"It's true, I haven't been here too often," Serena responded to him.

"I've been to Rachel's place a few times, but we mostly walk to school together."

"Oh, that's nice," Mathew said, looking surprised.

"Who'd you walk to school with back home, Mathew?" I asked.

"Actually, my mother drove me to school each day," Mathew responded.

"Your mother drove you?" Jimmy asked, looking shocked.

"Don't look so shocked, Jimmy," Mathew said to him.

"How'd _you_ get to school?" He asked Jimmy.

"I walk with Rachel," Jimmy responded.

Right after we had set our stuff down, the four of us bolted outside for Jimmy's pool. We were real anxious to get some fun of our own in today. I couldn't wait to get some fun in and our minds off of today case of mistake and identity at the beach.

End of chapter.

(Alright, that's going to do it for the chapter, but not the story. Don't worry, there's one more chapter after this. Well, what was or were your favorite part or parts? I'm anxious to know. Oh, and be sure to leave more reviews for my latest chapter in "25 Moments: Shinichi and Ran". I think you'll like the moment/chapter I posted. Now, I'd like between 35 and 40 reviews total, or you won't see an update. Well, actually, either way, I won't update until "A Chance of a Lifetime" is done. So, **Umi Sagara**, you better hit the gas on sending me those chapters. Okay, now hit "go" down below and type in those thoughts. Hope to get a bunch of reviews. Thanks to those who do, and hope to get reviews from different people.)


End file.
